Large tool chest and other objects such as carts and storage boxes are often shipped on pallets. A flat-bottomed chest or cart sits upon the pallet for transportation thereon. If the tool chest or box has legs, pallets have been made with retainer blocks on each corner for receiving the legs, such that the chest or box will not move off of the pallet. Some chests and boxes are provided with casters for rolling the chest or box along the floor. Such castered chest and boxes have been shipped on pallets having additional perimeter side and/or end boards to prevent rolling of the chest or box on the pallet. However, such additional boards on the pallet increases the material and labor costs in constructing the pallet.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a pallet for objects, such as tool chests and storage boxes, mounted on casters.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of an improved pallet for castered objects which prevents movement of the object relative to the pallet.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pallet for receiving casters which is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description.